Glaive
The Glaive (剣 Tsurugi) is the third class of Divine Instrument used by Amaterasu and Chibiterasu in their journeys throughout Nippon. When equipped, it has the appearance of a large sword slung across the back, and spins in the air when swung. ''Ōkami The first Glaive, Tsumugari, is not encountered in the game until after saving Kushi from Orochi in the Moon Cave and is the reborn form of the sacred sword Tsukuyomi, which was devoured by Orochi. Ninetails has Ninestrike, a dark copy of the Seven Strike Glaive, but its version has nine points and is of the same design as other "lightning rod" switches in the game, a clear indicator that Amaterasu should use Thunderstorm on it in order to stun Ninetails. Yami's fourth form also can form a copy of Ninestrike with its arms and Lechku & Nechku can summon it periodically. Using the Glaive All main attacks of the various Glaives are identical apart from appearance of the weapon itself and the damage output. Thus they are not the ideal choice for combating flying enemies; either swap to a different weapon or use the Celestial Brush to draw the target to the ground. Main The Glaive is a hold-and-release weapon, but can also do a quick combo attack if necessary. In the PS2 version, hold Square to charge up the Glaive, and then release it while near a foe to carry out a savage attack. In the Wii version, instead swing the Wii Remote upwards to charge, and downwards to release. The damage potential of an uncharged Glaive is lower and less frequent than an equivalent Reflector; only by charging will the full capabilities of this mighty weapon be released. This can make it a difficult weapon to use. Amaterasu will stand up stationary while charging for a strike, although the charge can be made and held in any position, including while jumping. If the charge is released while in the air, Amaterasu will dive downwards, hitting foes beneath and occasionally delivering multiple hits in the same swing. The Glaive has a long range when compared to the Reflector, although not so long when compared to the Rosary; it may hit more than one enemy at once when at close range. It is possible to continue moving around the arena while charging the Glaive, which can be extremely useful for preparation of the mighty attack soon to follow. Originally, the Glaive has a 2-hit combo, where the second hit is distinctively different and a little more powerful than the first. Training at the Dojo will enable Amaterasu to make a 3 or 4-hit combo with the Glaive. Brush Conflicts While using the Celestial Brush frequently in the PS2 version, be careful when charging the Glaive. Holding the Brush while charging results in being dipped in the center of the screen where the Brush is; this can badly disrupt the brush's moves. Either release the charge at a blocking enemy, then quickly draw the correct counter-stroke or give up the move completely. Jumping before releasing the attack may yield a little more time in which to press R1. Using the Celestial Brush in the Wii version presents a different problem. Although brushstrokes made are not distorted, upon releasing B the Glaive's charge is immediately released, regardless of whether the Wii Remote is still held upwards. The only way to bypass this, as mentioned above, is to release the charge and press B before it hits the foe. Using Subs while charging In the Wii version, Sub weapons can be used while charging the Glaive. Pressing C will use the Sub attack instead of Golden Fury/Brown Rage. Sub When used as a sub weapon, the Glaive either acts as a slow and stationary, but powerful and widespread dashing uppercut slash, or as a powerful drill lunge, depending on which glaive is being used (Tsumugari, Blade of Kusanagi and Thunder Edge use the lunge while Seven Strike and Eighth Wonder use the dashing uppercut slash). The charging status of the weapon is difficult to detect, the sounds made are the same. As with the main, the sub weapon can be charged; this charge can be transferred over to the main but not vice-versa. Also, both the main and the sub can be charged with the sub second. When used on the ground, the sub attack is similar to a spinning lunge (for levels 1, 3, and 5) or a dashing uppercut (for 2 and 4). In both cases, the longer the charge, the farther the range of the attack will be. When used in the air, Amaterasu will ride on top of the Glaive while it charges, and then lunge at an enemy. Amaterasu cannot jump higher (or evade at all) while charging, so it is best to achieve the maximum height before beginning an attack. Unlike a main Glaive, it is not possible to move around while charging a sub Glaive and therefore best be used strategically to avoid taking damage. Note that charging the Glaive as a sub weapon in the Wii port of ''Ōkami is done by pressing the Z and C buttons at the same time. It is yet unknown if it is possible to carry over this charge to the main weapon. Both types of sub attacks can strike enemies multiple times. If the lunge reaches the ground before striking an opponent, beware: the Glaive may become stuck in the ground for a short time, leaving Amaterasu vulnerable. Finally, the sub weapon can deal a quick, additional attack to the end of the main Glaive combo; by pressing circle/Z with timing, Amaterasu will do a fast swing with the sub. However, one must have the timing correct to avoid barking or (if acquired) using the Golden Fury or Brown Rage Dojo Techniques. Overall, the Sub Glaive is a longer-ranged, but slower version of the Main Glaive. When the Dojo Technique Sword Dance has been learned, Glaives equipped as a main and sub weapon not only obtain a significant power boost but also a faster charge time. This increases their usefulness and allows powerful damage to be dealt relatively quickly. Glaives |border= }} Lv1. Tsumugari "Hold and release button for charged attacks with Orochi's Glaive." Obtained after defeating Orochi. 1.0 1.3 Lv2. Seven Strike "Glaive whose edge is divided into seven parts. Grants Ink Bullet power." Bought from weapon merchant in Sei'an City or Imp merchant on Oni Island. 2.2 2.9 Lv3. Blade of Kusanagi "Jade-edged Glaive obtained upon the defeat of Ninetails." Obtained after defeating Ninetails. 3.5 4.6 Lv4. Eighth Wonder "Glaive wielded by eight-armed beast god. Ink Bullet power." Bought from merchant in Ponc'tan or the Merchant beyond the Spirit Gate. 5.3 6.9 Lv5. *Thunder Edge "Glaive imbued with thunder spirit. Utilizes lightning power." Obtained after defeating True Orochi. 8.0 10.0 *As with Solar Flare and Tundra Beads, Thunder Edge does not carry over to a New Game+. ''Ōkamiden In ''Ōkamiden, Chibiterasu also acquires Glaives- however, the most notable change from the system in Ōkami is that the Tsumugari must be upgraded by a blacksmith to increase in power. The available Glaive upgrades increase through giving him Lucky Coins, and the upgrades must be purchased through the exchange of Demon Bones, Skins, and Livers obtained through Purifications. Unlike in Ōkami, only one Glaive can be available to equip at a time- and once the player upgrades, they cannot get the weaker Glaive back. |border= }} Lv1. Tsumugari Obtained after fixing the first Kanon statue in the Five-Story Pagoda. 1.0 Lv2. Light Sword "Cuts down evil with the moon's light." Upgrade from Tsumugari by the blacksmith in Yakushi Village after 2 Lucky Coins. 15 Demon Bones 5 Demon Skins Lv3. Feather Sword Upgrade from Light Sword by the blacksmith in Yakushi Village after 2 Lucky Coins. 5 Demon Skins 20 Demon Livers Gallery glaiveConcept.jpg|Concept art of Glaives. Trivia *The Glaives represent the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi sword of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. *Early concept art shows that during the early development stages of Ōkami the developers explored the idea of having arms come out of Amaterasu's back to wield Glaives. See Also *Reflector *Rosary *Divine Instrument __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Divine Instruments